Oh, My Weird but Lovely School!
by LyliaLix2332
Summary: Lucy heads out for her second year at Fairy Tail High. It seems like she doesn't really like Natsu Dragneel - the most popular boy in the school. Somehow, her friend Lisanna made him move in their bus and she is now stuck with him during the afternoon and morning! Based on my own life. NaLu. Lucy's POV.
1. A Fresh Start

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongHello! It's Lix! This is my newest NaLu fanfiction. I've been thinking about writing this type of stories since school started, but just now I've decided to actually write it =u='./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongThis story is based on my real school life, but REMEMBER, not everything is the same :)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongI'll have to remember to not tell anyone at school about this story .u./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongTHANKS FOR READING!/strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Today was the first day of school in those two and a half months that seemed follow on endlessly. To be honest, I kind of missed school. I missed the friends I've had there that are indeed very marvelous, I've missed the formidable teachers that we're pretty amusing, and I've missed the exquisite Sakura trees scattered around the wide and lush green gardens. One of those Sakura trees was a white one. Those were very scarce, most people didn't even know about their rarity or their existence./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Last year I've gotten closer to a girl called Lisanna. She used the same bus as I did and we hung out every morning and afternoon. What displeases me about her is that she's your whopping girly girl. She's preoccupied with make-up and fashion. That's not the only thing, though. She takes a cluster of pictures and uploads them on social media like Instagram or Facebook. She's insane! Oh well, I just let her hang out with her own gang made up of some people that emused/em to be my friends - or shall I say only one of them?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The girl's name is Flare Corona. We used to be best friends, but I had some major problems with her. I didn't really enjoy her tendency to lie. She also wouldn't let anyone else hang out with me, which was pretty selfish and made me more anti-social. Two months aforetime (last year), I blabbered it up to her and she started becoming a second Lisanna... like I needed more. The thing that bothered me was that she started spreading rumors about me, making her the victim. I didn't care, I don't understand why she would make such a big fuss about it anyway. I learned to ignore her afterward and I made two really good friends: Erza Scarlet and Levy McGarden. They stood up for me during that time and we started to hang out together. It was emway/em better than with Flare./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Too much worrying for today. I couldn't wait to see Erza and Levy! I had to make sure that we were going to be in the same class./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I got out of bed, heading for my trifled bathroom so that I could arrange myself for the big opening. I walked out to go brush my teeth and make them look antiseptic. Afterward, I took a warm shower under the crystal clear water that was emitting some steam. My golden locks got slightly drenched, but it was no big deal. After the stress-relieving shower, I headed out in front of the blank mirror that reflected my silhouette, concealed by a fluffy towel of an achromatic color so that I could comb my gold-like threads. I don't normally bother myself to put make-up on, but it emwas/em the first day of school in forever, so I traced a line over my two honey-brown eyes using eye liner. People would sometimes mention that a tint of gold was visible in them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I huddled on some baggy shirt shrouded in a neat, gray cardigan. Alongside that, I wore some dark blue jeans with a mysterious livid color added to them. I didn't need any alluring clothes in school, unlike the majority of people. I headed downstairs towards the broad living room, wearing a colossal grin because of the excitement of returning to Fairy Tail High./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"My breakfast was made up of a simple piece of bread along with a thin layer of marmalade colored cheese. As for my drink, I manufactured some orange juice out of the fresh oranges obtained from my very own lush garden. After, I cleansed my hands into the mineral water that was seemingly gushing out perpetually. As I did so, I glanced over at my elated face and realized that I haven't arranged my silky hair into the usual side ponytail. I took quick notice of that detail and latched onto a cardinal bow that seized a part of my locks sturdily. I beamed, content with my appearance./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I approached the door with an abundant messenger bag of a navy color on which I seized onto. I put on some lustrous black boots that had silvery chains affixed around the top of the footwear. I turned my head to the side so that I could review my appearance engulfed in poorly chosen clothes. I grinned at the reflection, being the tomboy I'd eternally been./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I seated myself on the solid and polished stairs made out of quartz. I could see my reflection, yet again, in the clear mineral. My eyes shifted to the fair sky as I awaited my ride. I watched the blazing rays of the sun scatter around the exterior of my house, getting intercepted by the colossal deep green leaves that spread out. It was an alluring day, one in which everything was to go right. I heard a few pebbles scatter to the contact of tough wheels. It signalized the arrival of my charcoal-colored bus. The excitement rebounded as I heard the wheels of the bus approach my condominium./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey, Lucy!" The driver exclaimed as he waived at me in his constant and gleeful manner. I blissfully waved back, saying 'ditto!' as I launched up into the bus./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I occupied two seats so that Lisanna could join me on the comfy couch-like chairs. I laid my navy bag down onto the left where the window was implanted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"At last, we've arrived at her house, positioned at the end of a filthy road that was made up of pebbles stained with mud. She swiftly plunged into the automobile and sat next to me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Lisanna!" I exclaimed, embracing my fellow companion./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Lucy! What's up?" She hugged me back firmly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well, nothing much! I've just gotten into music, but I still can't really classify all of these categories.." I laughed awkwardly. I was positive that Lisanna didn't understand a few words, since she isn't very passionate about studying./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Interesting!" Lisanna exclaimed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""So.. Did you emreally/em break up with Natsu emagain/em?" strong(A/N: Natsu means Summer in Japanese! Makes sense, huh?) /strongI inquired. It wasn't like they were a "couple" anyway. All they did was declare their "undying" love to one another but nothing alternated with their relationship./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah, he's a jerk," She declared once more./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Thats's what you emalways/em say," I chuckled and our conversation kept blossoming./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I got out of the bus, acting like a fan-girl. The only dilemma was that I wasn't fan-girling. I was just extremely excited./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As I got out of the bus, I spotted my red-headed friend, Erza. She was bidding farewell to the person that managed to bring her here. I dashed towards my trusted comrade and greeted her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Erza! I've missed you so much!" I bounced up and down as we madly grinned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Same here, Lucy. How was your vacation?" Erza's formal and deep tone would keep echoing though my mind. Once, I was reading using her voice. It's contagious./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Relaxing!" I giggled, "How about yours?" I interrogated my best friend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It was - how do I put this into words - complete. I managed to fight so many people and won a prize!" She showed me her gleaming and luminous golden medal. Scripted on it was the word "CHAMPION". It wasn't shocking to me - she was the strongest female in Fairy Tail High. All of the males who challenged her in the past departed quickly, trembling in fear. She wasn't only compelling, she was also the Student President because of her knowledge. Her amazing skills acquire her straight A's./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I stared in awe at her gleaming medal, longing for her astonishing power. At least I perceived that I had someone who would stand up for me in the most needed times./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Awesome! Oh - Where's Levy?" I asked abruptly, utterly developing a new subject./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""She said she's missing today. You know the rebel she is.." I heard Erza sigh softly. I chuckled and stepped back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Do you know which class you're in?" I asked, flooding her with my questions./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She shook her head, "We're not allowed to enter the classes yet. I just really hope that we'll be in the same class," I nodded at her statement./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We sat down on the chilly granite that was just polished, waiting for the bell to ring, signalizing that we must show our appearance in front of the "Big Building"./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongAnd that was it! Remember, this is just the very beginning. I'm planning on making this a very long story, but I guess the beginnings are normally short..? Sorry! I promise I'll make longer chapters in the very near feature./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongDisclaimer: I do /strongstrongemnot /em/strongstrongown Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does 3/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongHave a great morning/afternoon/night!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong~Lix/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongUpdate 29/6/2016: I have changed a bit of the vocab but decided not to go too hard on changing the whole thing. It's just a fanfiction anyway ;)/strong/p 


	2. Natsu's Gang

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't manage to update yesterday! I was very busy. I promise I'll do my best to update every Saturday!**

**I was checking my story the next day and found that I had a few people who have followed my story and favorited it too! Also, thanks for my two reviewers who took the time to review my story.**

**Reviews:**

**lunastarlight - Thanks so much for reviewing! I'll make sure to keep your advice in mind. I'll be updating every Saturday or Sunday. You get the honour of being my first ever reviewer! I was worried about the length because most of the stories I've read are pretty long and they're very successful. Not only that, but I enjoy reading longer stories too!**

**AngesEveningpaw - Thanks for reviewing! I'm very happy you enjoy it. Your positive reviews motivate me, making me write more**

**So on with the story!**

* * *

As Erza and I continued talking and informing each other about various things, every other student paced around the school. Something that I liked to do was stalk the new students. Call me weird, but it's just how I get to know those who aren't interested in me.

Suddenly, the boisterous bell rang and nearly knocked us down. Everyone rushed out to go align themselves to their assigned places. Every year the school had 18 classes lined up, grades three to twelve. Grades one and two were located across the street and the kindergarten was hidden some place I didn't know of. Out of all things in the universe, I'm bad at locations. I don't even know my own address! All of my friends know the names of all locations and then there's me, staring at them dumbfounded.

I got amalgamated into the line where grade ten was assigned. We'd get separated into A and B later. First, the names that get called are in A. The ones left are supposedly in B. This method is used throughout the whole range of grades

What I'd usually do is chat with the people around me. Behind me there was Erza, having a squabble with one of the students (again), but in front of me, there was this one pierced up guy. He had long, black hair and metal piercings all over his face and body. Even his eyebrows were delineated with piercings! I already knew who he was, though. His name was Gajeel, a representative of Natsu's "gang". Natsu had a group which I liked to call a gang for no reason. His "gang" was made up of himself, a pierced up Gajeel, a flirt called Loke, some weird stripper called Gray, and some cryptic dude called Jellal.

Loke was one of those people you don't want to stay around to if you're an attractive female. In fact, he'd hit on any girl. Every time I'd see him, he would be flirting with some random girl whom he found. The girl is usually innocent and sweet but becomes ghastly and parsimonious. I did talk to him before, but only to save some of the innocents remaining in the school.

Gray was a weird one. I enjoyed his company from time to time, but he has this weird habit of taking his clothes off randomly. He doesn't even take any notice of it. He says that when he was little, he had a crazy teacher who would take him up to the mountains. He had to accomodate to the cold so that exact teacher made him strip in the cold (only the shirt and pants). This is one of the reasons his skin is deeply cold.

Jellal was that type of guy who isn't very social. How, in the name of the Lord, did he ever join Natsu's gang? He had a red tattoo under and above his coffee brown eyes, though, so maybe that tattoo makes him look like a bad ass? I just realized that I don't care.

Gajeel was that type of guy who seems very creepy, but he just likes to have fun. I should try pranking someone with him someday! Every time I'd speak to him, he'd be pretty amusing!

Natsu, though. Oh, I wonder why all the girls like him. He may be very prominent, but I don't see anything extraordinary! Geez, I rekon he has his own fanclub! He's just like in the movies - the popular guys get the popular girls and they live a life full of popularity with their popular children and so on.

Since Gajeel was the most fun, I tapped his shoulder. He slightly shivered at my cold hand, but shrugged it off and turned around, facing me.

"What's up, Bunny Girl?" He responded to my gesture. I sighed and shook my head, looking up at his stare.

"You still call me that? I though we finished all the 'Bunny Girl' thing in grade six!" I said, hastily noticing that he used to call me that last year too. I mentally slapped myself because of my short-sighted answer. As I looked up at him again, I realized he had a smirk implanted on his lips! He knew what I was thinking, little delinquent, but he chose to ignore it.

"Why did you tap me, ey?" He got to the subject of my gesture, "Oh, plannin' another prank on Natsu? I've got some pretty good ideas for this year."

"That could work, but not now. I was just bored and with Erza quarreling behind me, you were the most entertaining choice," I smiled while I stuck my thumb out and pointed at a raging Erza. She'd probably fretting about her problems and how they wasted her time.

"Great to know-" He got disrupted by a voice.

"Attention, students of Fairy Tail High!" A deep and aged voice was heard through the speakers. It was our director, Makarov, the finest and most enjoyable director you could ever wish for. We all shot our heads up to the worn out stairs where Mr. Makarov was located at. He was a short man, so he stood up on a chair so that us students could get a good look at him.

"I would like to welcome all of our new students and wish them a great year! I hope you brats will all get good marks!" His voice echoed through our school grounds. Were those new speakers? They were certainly louder than the ones last year, but I never really found out, since none of the people would answer me. Ignorant kids nowadays.

"Now, we shall start organizing our classes." An older man called Gildarts that had reddish-brown hair popped up out of nowhere and signalized the teachers to go take their students. I recognized him as our English teacher this year.

"Greeeat.." All of grade ten plopped down onto the cold floor with me, sighing, waiting for some teacher to come and sort them out.

"This might take a while.." I muttered under my breath and chatted with those who sat next to me. I had no problems with who I'd talk to, I just needed entertainment.

* * *

It turns out I was in 10B, the grade which I was willing to be in! I was totally hoping for it because my most cherished teacher was going to be my class teacher - information I got from a companion which was in a higher grade than I was. Not only that, but Erza, Levy, and I managed to get flung into the same class. The best part was that I was sitting right next to Erza! I felt like my Lord loved me so much that he rewarded me with such valuable gifts! What was terrifying about my new year was the fact the the whole Natsu gang was in 10B too. 'Crap' I though as I smashed my head onto the wooden desk.

* * *

First lesson was Geography since we started school on a cloudy but bright Monday. Our teacher was called Evergreen, one teacher which I wasn't quite interested in at the time. She had a sense of humor and was really nice, but not my favorite. My favorite teacher was Mavis, our Maths teacher! I was just very fond of this subject not only because of our awesome teacher, but also because of my deceased grandmother. She used to be an amazing Maths teacher when she was younger. She'd be proud of me, knowing all of my marks and all. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to her because she had a memory problem and couldn't remember me. It was sad, but I got my grades for her. She was my last grandparent, too! It had to be a sign that she wanted me to keep doing what I loved.

I stared onto the board, my new pen ready and affixed into my hand, and concentrated on our first lesson.

**There it is! I'm really sorry again about making you guys wait. I've been very darn busy which isn't very good, is it? I should've made time, I know, but I'll make sure to keep updating soon. I had a few complications writing this chapter, since I kind of erased everything but got it back in some weird way. I stood up late enough to finish this chapter. I'll start writing on Friday from now and try to post the chapter on Saturday, exactly the day when the new Fairy Tail episode comes out!**

**Update 29/6/2016: I'm crying of laughter! I had a much better sense of humor last year than I do now, but I'll try to find whimsical topics to include in my further chapters. Thank you so much for reading.**


	3. Update

Hey, guys! This is just a note, not a continuation of the story I had started last year. I've honestly completely forgotten about what I'd written until yesterday! I came across your guys' reviews and decided that it would only be fair if I were to ask you one question: do you want me to continue the story? If sp, I'll go back and edit my last chapters to make them more understandable and proceed to complete the story. Note that I have probably forgotten most of the things that I was planning on adding here, but I have created some new memories that would certainly befit the whole plot.

Thank you for reviewing. See how much power you guys have? It's because of you that my motivation to continue this has been found once more.

-Lix


	4. The New Members to the Bus Crew

**Hello! I am back with a new chapter for you all. I feel relieved that it is finally summer vacation and I have the actual time to write. Thank you!**

**I'd also like to mention that the characters in this story won't only be limited to the Fairy Tail guild, as I am planning to add some characters from Sabertooth in the same school.**

* * *

The first week of school passed without much trouble, except for the fact that Natsu's gang got along _the best_ during lessons, and could not just simply wait for either the first or second break. My concentration, however, I would not let fade. I took down my notes like I was supposed to and got to know the new teachers.

The classroom only had two rows of benches, each with four desks in which two students would be seated. Out of some extraordinary luck, I was seated with Erza in the third desk on the right row. Behind me sat Gray and Mirajane while in front of me was Lisanna and Natsu. I felt much grief for Lisanna, considering she and Natsu weren't on the best of terms. Levy, on the other hand, found herself in the first desk on the left row, far away from Erza and I.

As days passed, though, I saw them rebuilding their relationship rather quickly, _again. _You see, they always have these fights in which they go from love to hate and they usually always ended up together once more. Here, you could see Natsu and Lisanna's relationship in its natural habitat.

The only thing that bothered me about it was that Lisanna always asked me for help when it came to things like this. Me. The one girl in Fairy Tail High who had no experience with any lovey-dovey relationship whatsoever! I must admit, though, I give pretty good advice in these situations.

However, my normal days came to an end.

Afterschool, Lisanna joined me on the bus once more and introduced me to some nightmarish (for me, at least) news.

"Lucy, guess what!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"Um, what?" I replied.

"I convinced Natsu to join us with his brother in this bus! He says he hates his current bus and would really like to get away."

I almost choked. My heart sank when the realization of a very lonesome bus trip hit me. I was sure Lisanna would spend her whole time talking only to Natsu since they had become friends again. Thankfully, my seat was the one next to the window, so at least I had what to look at other than some gross interaction between my classmates.

"Is that so?" I replied, skeptically.

"Yes! He already talked to the bus manager; he's coming with us from tomorrow until the end of the year!"

_Crap,_ I thought to myself. I made sure to mentally prepare myself in case I had the misfortune of seeing them kiss.

* * *

The following day, I braced myself for any interaction I'd have with Natsu. I didn't want to interact with him in the first place since all the girls are obsessed with him. Them knowing that I could have possibly altered the way things were going with them and Natsu would cost me at least a beating which I did not want to have yet.

I did the normal morning routines any normal human being would have to do and sat back down on the quartz stairs outside, waiting for the bus driver. I looked up once more only to find that the whole sky was covered in the darkest of clouds that were enveloping Magnolia in darkness. No matter how translucent some parts of the sky were, it was still pretty dark compared to the day before. No wonder Natsu was joining us today.

I lifted my head up when I heard a honk coming from the front of my garden.

"Hey Lucy, come on in. It looks like we're gonna have a storm soon," the driver said to me.

"Yeah," I replied, and got off the cold stone. "I heard we're picking off a new student today."

"Two, actually."

That was right. I completely forgot Natsu had a brother. "Where do they even live?"

"They're right next to this grocery store, like, really close. They could walk there in less than a minute," he answered.

I sighed and looked out the window that was gradually starting to get stained by the sky's tears. "Here we go again," I whispered to myself.

* * *

Lisanna came into the bus as cheerfully as ever despite the spooky weather that lurked outside. I could tell that she was beyond excited to finally have Natsu in her bus. I assumed her crush on him had redeveloped from a long time ago, and this only added to my assumption.

A few minutes after we greeted each other, Lisanna said, "We're almost there!"

"You know where he lives?" I asked. She never answered. Eventually, we pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store the driver spoke of and saw two figures walking up to us through the rain with their hoods on. The door to the bus opened.

Natsu and I locked eye contact.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief.

"Just get in," I replied, and he did. Behind him was his brother, Sting, who was two years younger than Natsu. He greeted us politely and chose the seat right behind Lisanna. In the bus, there was one side that had a row of double seats and another side that had a row of single streets. Natsu chose the one closest to the door on the single-seated side. Lisanna and I, on the other hand, were on the other side.

"Lisanna? You never told me Lucy was coming with the bus," he replied.

"You sound delighted," I said, turning my head away.

"Is it even important that I didn't mention her? It's not like you asked," Lisanna spoke back, smiling.

He sighed and introduced us to his brother. I, myself, already liked Sting more than Natsu. He just always has to have it his way and it was irritating. I let the two socialize as we went to school.

If Natsu even dared make any snarky comment about me, I would fight him. Yes, right then and there. It's not like I was Erza or something, but I still knew how to throw a punch. Jesus, what a prick.

* * *

**Sorry for the short update. It's still around 1k words, though, so I see that as acceptable. Don't worry, this was more of an introductory chapter for what is about to happen, so make sure to stay with me until we get to the climax 3**

**~Lix**


	5. Update 2

Hello! I have come here to tell you guys that for the past two weeks I've been having a severe case of writer's block and I found nothing that would end up being entertaining to add in this story. Because of this, I will officially stop updating the plot. My ideas from one year ago are just not as good as my current ideas. I'll be leaving this story up for one extra week so that at least some of you get to catch up on this, and until then I will think of whether I should delete it or just keep it up. Don't worry, there's plenty of good NaLu stories available and I'm sure you'll fall in love with them, just like I did.

Best regards.


End file.
